


Tony's 1st (birthday)

by LemonTreeBears



Series: Babies and Birthdays [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, BabyTony, Birthday, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Emotional Hurt, Family, First birthday, Hugs, I'm not a killer anymore I'm soft, Infantilism, Kid Tony Stark, Love, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, diaper change, mama nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: Tony's 1st...Besides a baby boys birthday what else could be a first?





	Tony's 1st (birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is the first part of a series of the avenger's birthdays. 
> 
> Tony: 0-18 months  
> Bucky: 2-3  
> Clint: 2-5 yrs old
> 
> Pepper is dating Natasha and both are Tony’s Mommy and Mama  
> Steve is daddy to Bucky  
> Phil is daddy to Clint  
> Thor and Bruce are Uncle to all
> 
> Side note:  
> 1\. There isn't actually much of anyone but Tony and his Mamas.   
> 2\. Since Thor became part of this family, he brought back a special serum that makes the littles weigh feather-light. A drop into their bottles/sippy cups does the trick for 24 hours. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

The early-summer sun shone warmly into the nursery, radiating soft warmth through the navy star patterned curtains, touching all corners of the room, gently embracing the slumbering fawn in the crib. Mama Nat tip-toed quietly into the nursery to see her baby boy still snoring ever so softly, face tucked between his lion plushie and his pillow. Hair curled ever so slightly. 

With caution as to not wake the baby, mama released the side-bar and took her time to pull her baby boy in close to her chest to rock him slowly before easing him into her arms and making her way to the changing table. She cupped his head and gently leaned him back onto the changing pad while swiftly wiping him down and re-diapering her sweet boy. Mama slid her hand under the now stirring boy’s back and lifted him onto her hips and made her way back to her room. 

“Tony baby, c’mon sweetheart, rise and shine honey. There we go, look at my sweet boy’s beautiful eyes. Good morning baby.” Pepper cooed as she took her child from her lover’s arms so she could go shower and change for the day. Tony looked up to meet his Mommy’s gaze. 

“Hi baby, you ready to start the day? It’s a special one today!” Pepper cooed with excitement in her voice. 

Tony tilted his head and blinked. Pepper simply smiled down and booped his nose. She sat up and leaned on the bed's back board and pulled her boy in close before picking up the unfinished book on the bed-side table. 15 minutes later Mama Nat came back to the room with her hair nicely blown out and her casual jeans worn. She was fully dressed except for her shirt. 

“Here, let me feed him and you go get changed. We’ve only got an hour to get ready.” Mama Nat spoke softly as she was handed over the baby. 

Mama carried her baby to the rocking chair and positioned him in the crook of her arm before she unsnapped the covering of her bra’s breast-pad and exposed her nipple to her baby. She guided his head to help him better latch on her nipple and only when she felt a strong, but relaxed rhythmic suck did she start speaking. “Tony, baby, do you know what day it is today? Hmm? Baby, it’s your birthday! And everyone is coming to celebrate with you! We all thought it would be a good idea to have a party. Wouldn’t that be fun! Tony? TONY!” Natasha raised her voice with a hint of panic when her just-calm and relaxed baby began to hyperventilate and wail. He choked on his last suckle of milk and began to wail even louder. “Tony? Tony baby, what’s wrong, TONY!” Nat stood with her boy in her arms and tried everything to calm him down. She patted his back, rocked, swaddled, bounced, everything, but nothing seemed to work. 

—Pepper has been Tony’s Mommy for years before anything else, and although Natasha has been dating Pepper for 18 months she’s only become Tony’s Mama in the recent 3months, so it was no surprise that she’d panic and not recognise Tony’s panic attack cry. —

Pepper came rushing out of the bathroom half-dressed shouting what’s wrong, but with one look at her baby boy, she knew that she saw the familiar fear and panic in Tony’s eyes. “He’s having a panic attack. Hold him close to your chest, rock him and sing his song, he’ll be fine in 10 minutes or so.” Pepper said calmly as she stepped back into the bathroom to finish changing. Natasha did just that and Pepper was right(of corse). Tony calmed down significantly, and was clam enough to self-sooth by the comfort of nursing back on his mama’s breast. As the cries died down, Pepper walked back into to the scene and said with a smirk “that’s why I let you tell him. I knew you couldn’t resist and I knew he’d loose it. It’s how he is. That’s why in the past, we don’t do birthdays. Just cake. I was sorta hoping this year would be different.” 

“You knew and you didn’t tell me! And to think how awful I felt!” Natasha said with a comical huff.  
-It’s been 18 months since Pepper and Nat began dating. At first, Nat was still the cold hearted assassin, but Pepper... One passionate night of heart-felt conversations and loving with Pepper, Natasha Romanova became the world’s most loving girlfriend ever. And of corse, the worlds most paranoid mother.- “How could he not like birthday parties? He throws god-worthy-level of extravagant parties every year. Its kind of his thing.” Natasha continued. 

“You’re forgetting a very important part babe. He’s in his headspace right now.” Pepper spoke as she looked down to smile and direct her words at the boy in her partner’s arms. “Baby Tony, in headspace is one of the sweetest, kindest, softest, cutest, most adorable, most innocent, and most sensitive little boy.” Pepper grinned and bent down to kiss Tony’s cheek before looking back at Nat and re-directing her words. “ But because he’s sensitive and more affected by emotions and his past, he can’t handle the thought of abandonment and loneliness on his special day. Never a special day with love, or with laughter. Just one spent alone or fake smiling with fake friends. Ever since the first time I’ve experienced his panic attacks, he explained to me that he feared of loosing his loved ones because it was all a trick. That we’d leave him or hurt him or use him like everyone else in his past did. Which is why it brings back trauma which I try not touch. But, I was hoping this year could be different. He’s got 2 mommies who love him very much, uncles and cousins who do to, so I’m hoping it’ll work out this year.” Pepper sighed but put her brave face back on and suggested her lover get their baby ready for the party downstairs. 

———

After spending a good 30 minutes in dressing and soothing their baby boy’s cries and enticing him with cake and dinosaur nuggets, the family of 3 were finally ready to meet everyone. Tony sucked furiously on his pacifier as the elevator reached the communal floor. Despite Pepper notifying everyone not to yell surprise and to give Tony time to warm up and make his way to everyone, the trio managed to inhale their deep breath of nervousness before exiting the elevator. 

This is it ...

‘Wow’ Tony managed to babble to himself. The dining and living room were covered in colourful shiny, shimmering balloons of all shapes and sizes. There were banners, toys, games, ribbons, and food! SO MUCH FOOD! Tony’s eyes gleamed with amazement.'All this for him' he though to himself. With a rather unexpected squeal, Tony squirmed in Peppers arms and yelled “Raff Raff! Lilphant! Star!” While pointing at the animal balloons that floated all around the ceiling. Pepper let Tony on the ground and watched as his cousins gathered around him to greet him ‘Happy Birthday’. 

The children played for a while as the adults gathered to prepare for a special birthday lunch. The adults got into a conversation of the unexpected reaction of Tony and the women duo shared their morning with the men. After taking 20 minutes of mingling, the children were called to the table for lunch. Tony was sat at the far end of the family table with both his mama’s, one on each side, and the rest of the team gathered around. 

Now, with children sat in their (high)chairs and adults in theirs, Natasha took this time to make an announcement. She looked into her baby boy’s eyes and rubbed his cheek softly with her thumb. With tears forming in her eyes(despite how hard she tried to not cry), she let her eyes glisten with joyous tears and spoke. “Tony, baby, I want to take this moment to give you your special gift early, if thats okay.” She said as she pulled out a small, but perfectly gift wrapped box from behind her back. “Tony, baby. Oh boy has it been a heck of a ride. From the first day I met you, to the first time I gained your trust, to the first time you gave me permission to love your mommy, to the first time you called me mama, Tony, you’ve had my heart from the first moment you let me love you and care for you. I know that this, today, may not have always been easy and been a good memory for you, but I’m so glad to be a part of it in your life, today. I can’t ever express my gratitude to you. For letting me love you and for letting me learn from you. I’ve learnt how to love, and how to be loved. You’ve changed me for the better. And all of this, the friendships that I cherish, never would have been possible without you. I love you so much and I got you this gift to which I hope to be a reminder of our bond and love together.” Natasha lifted the lid and inside the cushioning of the box laid an engraved heart necklace that spilt into 3 puzzle pieces. She took it out and handed one to lover, and took one for herself and held the third piece in her hand. She then pulled out another gift from below the table. It was a custom-made puppy plushie. The Puppy had realistically(but artificially) soft golden fur, 2 floppy ears, and it was wearing a sweater that said ‘My mama woofs me’. Natasha held out it’s paw to Tony and let him push it and that was when every single adult in the room had their hearts melted. It had a recording of Natasha singing Tony’s favourite lullaby. Natasha hooped Tony’s piece of the necklace over the puppy’s neck and handed it to him. Before Mama could even react, Tony grabbed the puppy along with Mama’s arms and neck and pulled her into the biggest hug he could manage. He planted a slobbery kiss on her cheek and shouted “I wuv you lots mama too. I wuved you when you did-dints knows it even I wuved you becos you best mama. Mama not ‘raplacedbable’ cos you is my first family. I wuvs you. To ever and ever!” Natasha lifted Tony and into her arms and for a minute the whole world disappeared. She took that very moment to soak in all of Tony before she let him back down in his seat. She turned to him once more and asked "Tony, if it's okay with you, I want to make the dream of our family come true. Will that be okay with you?" Natasha walked around to her lover and with a swift reach of the pocket, she presented 2 rings. Natasha tried to composed herself before she knelt down on one knee and with love in her eyes and vowed “Virginia "Pepper" Potts, everything that I said to our little boy is true and nothing less than honest and heart-felt. With all of which apply to you, and many more. You’ve shaped me and moulded me into the person I am today. Without you, I am nothing. You gave me this home, this family, this life. Will you make me the luckiest women on earth and in space(she winked at Thor) to be able to love, protect, care, and to honourably cherish this life we have together, forever? Will you, marry me?” Silence filled the room as Pepper's eyes began to blur. But without another second to wait, she wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her her YES. With Pepper's ring now worn gleefully on her finger, Nat turned to Tony with the second ring in hand and asked "Baby, will you do me the honours and make me the happiest mama ever and be my baby and be my family?" Tony's eyes now filled with tears as he nodded and tried to grab both his mama and mommy into a hug that seemed to last forever.


End file.
